


Big Lad

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendly banter, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Teasing, Whatsapp, You're Welcome, but no actual visuals, mentions of nudes, or possibly I'm sorry, pub night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: Niall likes picking on Louis about his and Harry's size difference. Louis is not amused.





	Big Lad

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thank You's to Michelle and Lynda for assuring me that this is funny and actually worth reading. 
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "zebra". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/zebra), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

The thing about growing up and falling in love with your best friend is that you don’t notice the differences other people see in you. Not until they’re thrown right in your face. 

Louis squints at the photo on his phone screen, wondering why the fuck Niall sent a photo of a zebra climbing the neck of a giraffe to their WhatsApp group. Especially when they’re all sat around the same booth at the pub right now. He’s about to ask what the Irishman is thinking when Niall snickers and sends another message. 

_‘Louis and Harry. One guess which is which.’_

Louis scoffs with a roll of his eyes and tosses his phone onto the table. This particular difference between him and Harry has been thrown in his face more times than he cares to count. 

“If you’re implying that Louis likes to sit on my face, you’re not wrong,” Harry drawls from his seat next to Louis, also putting away his phone. He slides his hand over Louis’ thigh and gives a light squeeze. He knows how much their size difference being brought up annoys Louis, especially since it’s not _that_ big a difference. Maybe 3 or 4 inches? And while Louis does agree that sometimes Harry walks like a baby giraffe trying to figure out its legs, that doesn’t make Louis a fucking zebra. 

“Ewww,” Liam groans, coving his eyes like that’ll get rid of the mental image that Harry has given him. “I didn’t send it. Why are you punishing me??”

Harry shrugs, carefree and wonderful because Louis knows he turned the conversation to their sex life so that Niall and Liam would be just as annoyed by having to hear details they really don’t want. “You encouraged it with your laughter.”

Louis loves Harry. “Thank you, baby,” Louis leans over and gives his boyfriend a quick kiss. 

“How does that work anyway?” Niall asks, a look of confusion on his face and a far off stare in his eyes. “You can’t possibly breathe like that.”

“Oh my god,” Louis covers his mouth as he giggles. “I’m not having that conversation with you. Sorry, Neil.” He stands, asking if Harry wants another drink before heading to the bar.

Harry watches his boyfriend walk to the bar, enjoying the view for a moment before turning back to Liam and Niall with a look of disapproval. “Why do you insist on bringing up the fact that I’m taller than Louis every time we go out? You know he hates that.”

“Payback,” Niall and Liam say in near unison. 

“For what?” Harry asks incredulously. As far as he can tell, Louis’ been perfectly well behaved for the past week or so. 

“The toilet roll incident,” Liam starts, counting off on his fingers as Niall continues the list. 

“The cling film incident. The pay-per-view porn incident.”

“It’s gonna be weeks before I can look my mum in the eyes again after that,” Liam cuts in, bending another finger. 

“The Jammie Dodgers incident,” Niall continues but Harry feels compelled to jump in to defend Louis on that one. 

“That wasn’t Louis’ fault. If you had waited one second before seeing them and shoving your mouth full, he could have told you that he made them and then you would have known better than to eat them.” Harry can’t help but laugh at the memory. Niall really should learn not to assume that any food he sees is safe for consumption. 

“He could have,” Niall agrees, narrowing his eyes a second later. “But _would he have_?”

Probably not, but “You can’t blame him for something he _might_ have been responsible for, Niall. That one was on you.”

“What was on Niall?” Louis asks, reappearing at the table with a tray of drinks. “Wait, don’t tell me. I don’t think I want to know.”

Harry cackles, accepting his drink with a kiss to Louis’ cheek. 

“I hate you guys,” Niall mutters. “Why are we friends?”

“Free drinks,” Liam answers, pulling a pint from the tray Louis’ brought back and then passing one to Niall. 

“Riiiight.”

“Shut up,” Harry kicks them both under the table. “Your lives would be completely sad and empty without Louis and you know it.”

“You’re right,” Niall answers sending another stupid photo to their WhatsApp group and making Liam giggle when he sees it. “He’s way too fun to annoy.”

“Ha. Ha,” Louis says, entirely unimpressed as Harry pulls out his phone to see what Niall sent. He shows Louis. It’s Louis as a kitten cuddling up to a full sized cat. 

“See?” Niall chuckles, sending another one. This time Louis is a hedgehog someone is holding in one hand. 

Louis just nods at the image, but really, Niall should beware of the look he’s getting on his face. Harry recognizes that face. If Niall thinks he’d getting payback for something, he’s going to be pretty upset when Louis exacts his revenge. 

Harry scrolls through his phone for a second, taps something out, hits send and all laughter suddenly stops. 

“ _Harry!_ ” Liam exclaims just as Niall mutters a soft “ _Damn_.”

“Why would you send that?” Liam complains, rubbing at his poor eyes again. 

“What?” Harry laughs. “If you two are allowed to send pictures about how tiny Louis is, I’m allowed to send pictures about how big he is.”

“What did you send?” Louis whispers, eyes widening when Harry turns his phone screen and shows Louis the dick pic he shared. _“Babe!”_

“What?!?” Harry asks still laughing. 

“You’re a _genius_ ,” Louis grins, leaning in to kiss Harry in reward for the awesome response to Niall’s teasing. He squints at the screen before whispering, “Is that really me?”

“I’m not sending Niall your actual nudes, babe. Those are all mine,” Harry whispers back with a lustful smirk. 

Louis and Harry don’t stay much longer after the dick pic fiasco, much to the relief of Liam and Niall. Niall continues sending Tiny Louis pics to the group chat. Louis’ not worried though. He’ll get his payback.

*

“Guys,” Niall says when he strolls up to their usual table at the pub the following week, arm in arm with a handsome, pink-cheeked man, “I’d like you all to meet my boyfriend, Shawn. Be nice.”

He looks pointedly at Louis and Louis is offended. He is perfectly nice, thank you. 

“Hi,” Shawn waves with a grin. 

He really is adorable. But what Louis is really interested in is how _tall_ he is. Especially compared to Niall. 

Turning to Harry, Louis sees his boyfriend already smirking back at him like he noticed too. 

Oh, yeah. It’s time for a little payback… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope it made you laugh! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Here is a [fic post](https://hi-larrie-ous.tumblr.com/post/186166397393/big-lad-by-fallinglikethis-words1105-chapters) if you'd like to reblog.


End file.
